A Love Beyond Boundaries
by Suht13
Summary: Edward and Jacob both recognize their feelings after breaking up with Bella. They realize their true feeling when they see each other after Jacob transforms into a werewolf, and they start their relationship not long after that.
On Bella's birthday, the Cullens hold a party at their house to celebrate with their new family member. Unfortunately, when opening a gift, Bella's finger gets cut by the wrapping string and her blood drives the young Cullens crazy. The attack firstly comes from Jasper. Then, to protect her, Edward accidentally pushes Bella far away with too much strength so she is thrown toward the table and bleeds more. Now, even Alice cannot stand the delicious smell of Bella's blood and neither can the other young Cullens. The accident wakes Edward up from his love game. He realizes that they are not born for each other and decides to end the relationship.

On the other hand, Bella feels more excited at her second experience dealing with dangerous vampire. She does not want to break up, but she can do nothing since she is just a weak girl, after all. She tries hard to get into trouble and hopes that Edward will come to help her as usual, but everything she does is useless. He determines to break up with her.

Hopelessly, Bella tries to get rid of Edward's image by hanging out with Jacob. They have a joyful time together. Unluckily for her, again, Jacob is getting close to his "growing up" period and they cannot progress further than friends. Working hard to contact him just does not work and she finally finds out the reason when coming to his house: he is a werewolf. She knows that she is not the one who can make a decision about this relationship (just like with Edward); she gives up and throws a last sentence to Jacob: "You and Edward would be just perfect together." Jacob cannot stop thinking about what she said.

Knowing that Bella has no more hope in their relationship, Edward comes back to town and meets Jacob for the first time with his manly short hair which highlights his attractive eyes, a firm body and incredible charisma. He was frozen for a few seconds by Jacob's appeal. Noticing that Edward stares at him, Jacob suddenly remembers what Bella said before and naturally looks back at Edward. Their eyes meet each other, and for a minute they exchange smiles, the sweetest smile they have ever had.

Days after that, Edward often comes to the wolves' territory trying to watch Jacob in his training progress. Although vampires and werewolves are enemies, they already have a peace agreement, and as long as the vampire does not kill, there will be no conflict. Acknowledging Edward's affection, Jacob also starts to feel the same way, seeing Edward come every day to look at him. However, Sam notices these unusual actions from both of them and decides to have a little talk with Jacob.

"You already know about the history between our ancestors and the vampires. Don't tell me that you like that pale vampire?

"I...I thought we agreed to not fight and they promised to not kill…"

"What are you thinking? What happened with you and Bella? Why not anyone else? Why a vampire? Are you serious?"

"I know what I'm doing, don't tell me what I should do. I know my circumstances better than anyone else. Don't ever talk about vampires with that attitude, especially toward him. I will definitely kill him if he breaks the rules. You don't need to remind me."

The conversation ends with Sam's anger and Jacob 's madness. He realizes that he is really in fond of Edward. But "why", he asks himself. He needs to talk with Edward and figure out the answer.

Reading Jacob's mind, Edward comes to Jacob and they are together driving to an isolated place and starting to express their thoughts. It is a dense forest with big trees and birdsongs which makes the atmosphere becomes peaceful and pleasant.

"I know this is weird, but I think I like you!" Jacob shyly confess with his head down and his hands holding tight one another.

"Sh… I can read that from your mind. I know you have a lot of questions, sit down and I will tell you everything." Understanding Jacob's mind, Edward smiles slightly and looks at his love fondly.

Jacob settles down comfortably on a verdant grass and bravely look at Edward. While waiting for Edward's confess, Jacob fell his heart palpitates with incredible suspense.

Edward starts,"I know you are confused. Me too. I really do not know how to explain actually. My life has changed over the last several months. I had never thought of being in love with anyone—with a human, with another vampire, or with a werewolf. When I met Bella at school, I felt really annoyed because she is the only one whose mind I could not read. Then, the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to explore her. I thought she was different from the others, but disappointingly, she is also a weak girl with a passion of love. Although I could not read her, I knew that she wanted me badly, which did not make her any different from anyone else. After knowing the real me, a vampire, she acted like a scientist who wants to discover a new species. I felt tired being with her, but as I started it first, I could not be that irresponsible to break up if she did nothing wrong. I am glad the incident in her birthday happened and I could end our weary relationship."

Looking at Jacob to check if he still wants more explanation, Edward continues: "I didn't pay any attention to you before since we just passed each other when I took Bella home. But, on that day, when I just got back to town and you was standing there with your fresh new haircut, your salient muscular shown under the blank white T-shirt, you mesmerized me from that moment and I could not get rid of your image the whole night. I don't know what you think about it but I did sneak into your room that night and looked at you for hours."

Checking Jacob's reaction and seeing that he smiles after frowning for a second, Edward keeps going "I just don't know why I cannot forget your eyes when you looked at me that moment and I realize that I finally meet my eternal love."

Suddenly a birdsong sounds more rhythmically and creates a cheerful atmosphere between two shyly people. Don't know what to say next, Edward awkwardly moving on "I am sorry that Bella came to you as a substitution for me, I also understand your feelings for her, but just like me, you two have no future. Do you know why she said we are perfect together?"

"Is it because we are both… weird?"

"No, no, no. You are so naïve!" Edward responds while laughing hard at Jacob's thought.

Giving Edward a sharp glance, Jacob stands up, about to leave. Edward grasps Jacob's hand he apologizes for his teasing. Then, pulling Jacob back to his seat, Edward continues: "She said that because we both acted similarly to her. We both came to her first, and after grasping her heart, we both revealed our identities and ran away. It is not because we are weird, it is because we don't understand our true feelings and what we are looking for. "

Stopping for a second, Edward gets closer to Jacob, his hands already place on Jacob' shoulder to turn Jacob toward him. He looks at Jacob in the eyes and says: "you know what, I think we need to thank Bella. Because of her, we finally saw each other and found our true love. Don't you think?"

Nodding his head and look down for a shy moment, Jacob reveals his thoughts: "I do not know how far we can get, but this is the first time I argued with Sam and did not admit the conflict in our history. I feel very complicated in my own saying with him. I also ask myself the questions Sam asked me. When I first saw you and Bella together, perhaps I was jealous because Bella was in a relationship with you? Was it true that I already saw you at that moment first? This is… "

Edward cannot stand it anymore, so he hugs Jacob hard. They both smile with a deep sigh, releasing their stress.

After that day, they are officially publicly dating. Jacob enrolls in Edward' school and they come to class together. Holding hands tightly, gazing affectionately at each other an affectionate gaze is what everybody sees from this sweet relationship. A lot of jealous eyes from girls, and also curious glances from everyone increase everywhere they go. However, their love does not change, but deepens over time. The way they hang out is the most interesting part that no one can ever imagine. They are very competitive in everything. In most of their dating, they always think about one mission to compete and see who is stronger in that area.

Once, they compete in running. On the count of three, they start, of course, at the same position and finish at the other side of the mountain. Edward is the fastest in his family, but Jacob also a youngest among the wolves and he is in the growing period so his strength is nearly unlimited. At first, Edward is in the lead. After transforming into a wolf, Jacob takes the lead and they get through all the trees and canals during the race. It is a beautiful picture. The race ends with Edward's win, but Jacob is happy since they enjoy the progress together. A competitive spirit just makes the race more exciting.

For another date, they decide to arm wrestle. Very confident since the last victory, Edward teases Jacob that he will just use 50% his strength. Jacob gives Edward a cute smirk and asks if he need to use just 10% his strength then. They both laugh at Jacob's challenge. The competitive environment goes up again and they start. This time Edward seems to be so overconfident that Jacob's strength surprises him. Gaining all his energy hopelessly, Jacob wins in 5 seconds. Jacob's laughter fills the atmosphere and he celebrates his first success with an adorable "Shake it off" dance. They both die laughing after the funny dance performance.

After the first week of school, they meet Bella, their "matchmaker." Seeing their hands held tight, she suddenly cannot hold in her laughter. She is happy and shocked watching her prediction come true. She wants to congratulate them, but something inside her holds her back. It seems a bit complicated in her heart. Edward doesn't know what she's thinking, so naturally the couple walks toward her with full of appreciated attitude. Bella runs away with her complicated thoughts and hides in the girls' restroom. Considering her feelings, the two tell each other maybe she needs more time.

Bella messages Jacob, wanting to know what really happened. Jacob just replies to her about his love with Edward and apologizes for hurting her feelings before (for both Edward and Jacob). The next day, Edward checks Jacob's phone and gets jealous because Bella chose to text Jacob secretly. He knows the feelings Jacob gives him, but isn't sure about Bella since he cannot read her. Jacob turns the situation backward as Edward is supposed to believe him and his love. They come home depressed and do not meet each other for two days.

On day three, they meet at school and weirdly frown at each other. As neutral for Edward, he looks normal. However, Jacob just reveals another cute face, making Edward laugh. Edward runs to Jacob, hugs him tight, and whispers: I miss you so much.

A big smile appears on Jacob's face and they come back to their normal passionate love. They both talk about their feelings during the two days not seeing the other.

Jacob begins, "I hate you not texting me or even sneaking to our territory to watch me."

"I just realized I love you more than I thought. Did you smell my sense in your room when you woke up every morning?"

"What? You are such a creepy vampire!"

"And you are a senseless little puppy", laughing out loud Edward.

"Did you just call me a puppy?" He looks at Edward seriously.

"I'm sorry, I… I just…"

Jacob cannot hold his laugh, "Got you! It is such a cute nickname. I need to give you one as well. Let me see… how about… veggie vampire. Omg I am brilliant!"

"Wait, what? Veggie? Why?"

"Because you are a vampire, you supposed to kill humans and drink their blood, but you just kill animals instead, isn't it a kind of veggie?"

"I have no words!"

Just like that, their relationship lasts forever. They have fun teasing each other and compete in different types of sports and challenges. Everyone now supports their love and doesn't stare curiously at them.


End file.
